Requiescat in Pace
by Figgs
Summary: Adriano is a Templar, like his friend Lucio.  But what is a Templar if they are in love with an Assassin?  Evelina, daughter of Ezio Auditore is at war against Adriano and all Templars alike.  A twist on a classic Romeo and Juliet plot line.  OCxOC
1. Un Lupo e un Corvino

**Requiescat in Pace**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series.

**Author Notes**: So we all know how it goes: Templars are taking over the world, Assassins are trying to stop them. I have to put that here in case one of you crazies have not played Assassin's Creed. I'll let you read the rest for yourself, but a few key notes:

First off- I will be using a bit of Italian in the dialogue (just like the game). I'm trying my best to learn the language so if I say something incorrectly, please let me know. Translations are at the end of every chapter!

Secondly- Different points of view will be marked by lines in the text.

Reviews are always welcome (and preferred; so I know if you enjoy the story or not :D)

* * *

**Un Lupo e un C****orvino**

He touched her cheek gently but pulled away before she could wake to know it was him. But he secretly wished her to know. But why would she ever want to know. And Adriano only ever wanted what she wanted. Evelina was the world and he was the pebble on the roadside. Forever he would remain a shadow in her light, forever a love once found and but never returned.

Adriano pulled the uniform cap back over his unkempt hair, tucked behind him in a ponytail. He ducked out her window and with one final glance, he was gone. A shadow in the darkness, the darkest monster of the night. As he ran, he looked up at the clouds stretching across the sky, rain weeping from God's sympathy. But how could God have sympathy for someone as vile as he? As any who sided with ones who malformed the innocent and corrupted the uncorrupted.

He did not need love.

But that was a lie; a lie told once and a thousand times.

Still he ran. From what he did not know. The rain? No, the rain was comforting. Evelina? No, she could not know he'd been there as he had been so discreet. The assassins surrounding the supposed hideout? No, once again he had been silent as an…assassin.

No. Adriano ran from himself; who he wished to be and who he was- all at once. He was a templar- something he did not want to be. He was in love- something he did not want to be. He was this and so much more.

And still he ran.

* * *

She awoke, startled. By what she did not know. The drapes swung violently about her open window as rain poured in. Evelina grasped the sheets around her and stepped lightly across the damp floor to close the glass barricade against the rest of the world. A single sheet of glass protecting her from whatever fears were implanted into her mind as far back as she could remember.

Her father was a banker. A simple man with an important job, she was always told. Her brother was a messenger for her father; yet another simple man with a significant role in society. Her mother… never discussed. It was said to be left alone- she was gone and that was all. Perhaps that was why she was sheltered from everything. Bloodshed, radical behavior, ill language, and many thing she knew her father and brother encountered quite often.

Evelina wanted to open up; she wanted to learn. Maybe one day her father would understand that keeping her alive and dead at the same time was not healthy, sane, or necessary. She needed to be free.

The broken girl touched her cheek. It felt…cold.

Making up her mind, Evelina walked down the stairs to her father's wing. She was never allowed to enter, but he was surely asleep- he would not mind what he can't find. She peeked around the corner and silently stepped into a large room with shelves of weapons: swords, daggers, and other items hung on the walls and sat in cases placed about the room.

One item in particular caught the girl's attention. A gauntlet, it seemed, with a blade attached. Evelina ran her finger along the leather bindings and soon snatched it from its case. She carefully situated it on her arm, adjusting the bindings to fit her tiny forearms. She was 17 years of age but never left the comfort of her abode to use any strength. She never needed to. But she wanted to.

Evelina examined the apparatus attached to her arm, wondering how it worked. She flicked her wrist back and to her surprise, the blade swung out. She analyzed it, taking in its glimmer and divine creation.

"So this is what _Padre_ has been hiding from me," she whispered to the blade.

"Evelina?"

Her eyes grew wide as her father rounded the corner into the armory.

"Evelina, what are you-… and what are you doing with _that_!" he shouted at her.

"Please, _Padre_!" she begged, attempting to undo the bindings. "I was only driven by curiosity! You-…you should not have hidden this from me for so many years! I trusted you!" she yelled, shaking the arm apparatus in her grasp.

Her father's face dropped. She knew that he understood why she disobeyed.

A thoughtful expression crossed Signore Auditore's worn and weathered face. So many unnamed battles filled the lines of his scars. Evelina never knew what he really was and was always questioning. Now, she had found the key and held it, undone in her left hand.

"Yes. And now I must return the favor." He looked away from his daughter, staring off into the distance. "I have been hiding you from this for so many years and, I admit, it has been difficult. I wanted so much to tell you, to introduce you to the real Auditore family." The saddened father turned back to his mesmerized daughter. "Now, despite my doubts, I believe you are ready. Ready to carry on the legacy, fight the battles, and win once and for all against our enemies." He stood up and began to walk away. "You will begin training tomorrow- no exceptions."

Evelina's face lit up with excitement. "_Sì, padre_! I will be there…or…where will I meet you?"

Signore Auditore turned around, "In the sparing ring, of course." With that, he stepped out of sight.

Confused and simultaneously thrilled, Evelina raced to her bedroom and threw herself into the bed, desperately trying to sleep so the day would come sooner.

* * *

The sopping wet guard trudged through the barracks gates and into his quarters. He tossed his clothes to the side and pulled on some trousers to sleep in. Crashing onto to his bed, the only image left in his mind was the silent, sleeping Evelina. And this was all he wished to see.

* * *

_Padre - _Father

_Sì – _Yes


	2. Prima del Terremoto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series. However, I do own all of my OCs. :D

**Author Notes**: I already had this chapter typed up so I decided to post it just for the sake of having more material up. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Be ready for the strange twist in the next chapter!

**Reviews** are always very very nice! )

* * *

**Prima del Terremoto**

The sun rose earlier than expected that day. The blinding rays shone through the windows, casting a glow on the waking girl. She embraced the warming light around her, sitting up and setting her blankets aside. Her delicate feet caressed the cold floor, sending shivers up her spine. Still she set them down and casted her shadow across the room until she reached the window. Opening it, she felt the cool breeze touch her warm face and its scent dance around her nose. It was refreshing, especially after the events in the night.

Oh. Her training. She suddenly remembered and rushed about her room wondering what you dress to train in. Giving up, she dashed into the bathroom to wash her face. To her surprise, she found a stack of clothing items that looked as though they had belonged to her brother. Shrugging, she slipped them on and, in a hurry, washed her face. She stepped over to her dresser to brush her hair. Grasping the brush tightly, she frantically slid it through her dark locks. She began to plait them, but gave up and tied them back. As late as she was, there had to be no time left.

Evelina grabbed the door knob just as she heard a knock. She cursed to herself before answering with a polite '_sì?_'.

"Have haste, my dear. I would like to start as soon as possible," he father uttered through the door.

"Yes, _Padre_. I'm almost ready."

Evelina spun around, stole her amulet from her dresser and raced after her father.

The amulet was a gift from her grandmother Maria Auditore before she passed away. It was a beautiful trinket, with a braided pattern circling a crimson gem. The gem itself was something of a mystery to Evelina. The center of the gem contained some sort of symbol. It had the appearance of the upper case greek letter, Delta, but there was a curve along the bottom. The amulet was a very meaningful object to Evelina, but was still full of unknown elements. But after the night before, what was known could've been a lie as it was.

* * *

Adriano awoke to loud shouting and grumbles from beds next to his.

"_Scendere il tuo culo! Ora!_" he heard one of the Seekers shout at the other Agiles. They thought themselves more important than the Agiles simply because of their armor when the Agiles were the ones who could actually keep up with an Assassin.

But Adriano kept to himself. There was no need to fight among themselves, or draw attention to himself. That was the last thing he needed. Attention.

Adriano leapt from his bed, pulling on a cotton shirt. Whilst assembling the rest of his gear he turned to the Seeker throwing out orders, as if he were the tower captain.

"Enrico! What is wrong?"

Enrico came dangerously close to Adriano's face, his expression cold and unwavering. "Do I need an excuse, something wrong to spit on you?"

Pushing him back, Adriano muttered, "I wish not to start a fight. I was only asking."

Tossing his head back, the stuffy seeker looked back at his apparent underling. "It's another tower. Those _bastardi_ set it ablaze with Captain Mancini still inside."

"I don't mean to be insensitive but…if the tower has already fallen…what more can we do?"

Enrico's face turned a fiery red. "WE GO AFTER THEM!" he yelled grabbing Adriano's shoulders and shaking him.

With a final shout of aggravation, he stomped off to scream at more Agiles who were still rolling in their beds.

"What fun, eh Adriano?"

Lucio, a friend of Adriano's, waltzed up to him, laughing.

"Oh, Lucio. Yes. I'm having the time of my life," he said, a grim smile crossing his tired face.

"Do not worry, friend. We'll win this war soon enough. Free nights with the courtesans and as many drinks as we can fill ourselves with, no?" Lucio patted Adriano on the back, a hearty laugh escaping his lips. "But for now, we must fight. Here's your blade. I picked it up when I found mine." He handed the light stiletto to Adriano. "Meet you outside." And Lucio was off.

All of this was most unsettling to Adriano. He flipped the dagger around in his hands. If Lucio's wishes came true, if the war would end and be won by the Templars… what would be of the Assassins? Perhaps he was not ready for this job. But Lucio was his friend; he would not do him wrong. Maybe he could persuade the young and ignorant Evelina to join them! But what fool would believe someone as obvious as him? Not even he was foolish enough to believe himself.

Adriano stepped outside into the blinding sun.

* * *

The training exercises came more difficult to Evelina than expected. Her lack of strength came as a nuisance to almost every stance, every move, and every combat technique. This annoyance needed to be corrected and the only way Evelina saw fit was to free run around the city- as often as her father would permit or never know. This would prove most useful in her upcoming training sessions.

Her assigned trainer when her father was away on business was a nice boy about her age. He taught her many basic stances and combat techniques but her father knew so many more. Soon she was ready for sword-play, then work with daggers, then throwing knives and crossbow action. Finally after out-mastering her trainer, she met with her father in his office.

"_Saluti,_ Evelina," her father said as she shut the door behind her.

"Have I done you wrong, _Padre?_" she asked as she sat in the wooden chair in front of him.

"No no. It's something else. Though I have found out about your adventures through the city while I've been away." Evelina felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "But enough of that. Your escapades have proven useful in your training and I believe you are ready for your final course." The feeling in her stomach was replaced by an unwavering excitement. Signore Auditore pulled a strange object wrapped in parchment out of his desk. Revealing the object, Evelina's eyes grew wide.

"Do you know what this is, _mia figlia?_" He smiled at her knowingly.

"Of course. It's the strange weapon from the armory."

He held it out to her and she took it gratefully.

"But…why are you letting me use this, _Padre_? It seemed so special to you," she murmured turning the apparatus around in her hands, admiring it once again.

"I'm not letting you use this, Evelina. I'm letting you have this."

She stared down at the hidden blade, barely able to breathe. It was a prized possession of the Auditore family, she found out from her trainer. It was crafted so beautifully, without a single flaw. Leonardo da Vinci remodeled it especially for her father using some sort of outline created long before her or her father's time. The blade has seen passion in both victory and loss. And with this last piece of training, she knew she would see the same.

"But…am I ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to go through these exercises again!" Lucio complained under his breath.

Adriano chuckled, examining the edge of his blade. He would need to clean it soon. It was beginning to get a bit…disgusting. Crusting blood on the edges and a layer of dust covered the entire stiletto. The young Agile twirled the stiletto in his hand. "Agreed."

They sparred for a while until they decided to go for a free running exercise. With the permission of the over-seer, they ran for the rooftops of Roma. Leaping over ledges and catching themselves with the mere strength of their grasp. Overlooking Roma, they could see the different people as blurs under them. It was the thrill of the chase that kept them going. This was why they were here. Or was it?

Diving for the flagpole, Adriano spun around, landing on a haystack. Lucio landed beside him. "Quite a run, eh Adriano?"

He sat up. "Barely a run, Lucio. A mere walk in the square." They laughed.

"Of course, master of the sky." Lucio coughed out a laugh but directed his gaze past Adriano. "Look at that beauty."

Adriano turned around to stare at the courtesan gazing back at him. "She is… alright."

Lucio turned to him, shock spread across his face. "You do not believe she is beautiful?"

The Agile shrugged. "She is simply not my type. Calm yourself. I said she was alright!" Adriano laughed.

Lucio looked back at the courtesan, ignoring him completely. "I want to try and fetch _Bella._"

Adriano smirked at his friend. "You go on ahead. I will continue 'sky mastering', hm?"

"Oh, Adriano. Speaking of beautiful women_,_ Evelina Auditore is said to have started her training as an Assassin, possibly even has finished by now. Or so the spies have informed us." The young lustful boy's heart sank, but he made sure not to show it through his face. "So watch yourself, _amico._ Even the beautiful can be dangerous," Lucio shouted as he ran humorously toward the courtesan. But even this did not bring a smile to Adriano. Evelina Auditore was now his enemy.

Flooded with emotion, he climbed to the top of the highest church tower. He sat at the very tip looking over the city- for nothing in particular. Just waiting for time to pass and… and… well… Nothing.

* * *

_Scendere il tuo culo! Ora! – _Get off your ass! Now!

_Bastardi – _Bastards

_Saluti – _Hello

_M__ia figlia – _My daughter

_Bella - _Beautiful


	3. Il Terremoto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series.

**Author Notes**: Well, I don't usually update early but I've been getting more views than expected so..here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Little note- While writing the ending of this, I was playing 'May It Be' by Enya. You might want to try it yourself. :)

Big thanks to those who added this to their favorites and/or alerts: **Artemis' hunters, facehellsangel, and Autumn's Rain.** Much love to you!

* * *

**Il Terremoto**

"Are you ready for you final test, Evelina?"

She had been waiting for this moment for a year- no… she had been waiting far longer than that. She would finally be a part of the real Auditore family. For months she trained and trained with swords and fists and her new hidden blade- free running through Roma. Soaring over rooftops as if they were clouds, bouncing from one to the other like a cat and silent as the night itself. Stealing from the Templar guards and blending with the crowd, just as her Aunt Claudia taught her. Even traveling to other cities with the recruits, completing contracts and learning skills faster than any recruit she worked beside.

Now she was ready.

"_Sì._ I am."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"When has that ever mattered?"

Lucio's face fell. "But it's the real thing, Adriano!"

"But is it the right thing, Lucio?"

He thought for a moment. After a moment of silence, Adriano spoke again, solemn and stern.

"Exactly. It's never mattered."

The two slipped through the city, scouting for Assassin guards and Thieves. They split at an intersection, one going left, the other going right. Sprinting up behind an Assassin guard, Adriano let his stiletto slice through his throat. Spinning around he caught a glimpse of another, kicking him down and breaking his neck. He kept moving closer to the Assassin hideout.

A Thief was spotted under a balcony, vines draped over its railing. Peaking around a post, he caught sight of another two Thieves on the other side. Adriano dodged the first Thief's wary eyes and moved up the scaffolding leaning onto the hideout's outer walls. Reaching the top, he gathered himself and pulled the crossbow from his back. He hid in the shadows created by the building and aimed for the two Thieves. He fired, hitting the first one. Quickly, he reloaded and fired at the other who came rushing to his aid. The two Thieves were down, but the last one remained below.

"_Merda,_" he cursed under his breath.

Adriano looked over the edge uneasily. With a quiet sigh, he positioned himself so his legs hooked onto the railing with him facing the other end. Adriano held his crossbow tightly as he flipped himself backwards and shot the Thief between the eyes. The Thief staggered backwards before hitting the ground with a soft thud. The young Agile flipped himself back up, thanking God for strength.

"_Fratello! Vieni qui!_" Adriano barely heard from below the balcony.

"Lucio?"

"_Sì!_ Hurry!" he whispered.

Adriano dropped down from the railing to find something he wished not to see.

"Lucio! What happened?" Deep red blood ran down his leg from an open, gushing wound. It stained his fine uniform and formed a puddle on the ground.

"Assassin. Came right at me. Sliced me open like a pig. They know we're here." Adriano looked at his friend's wound again. Soon, he would bleed out if they did not find help soon. But no one was around.

"We need to find help. You need a doctor."

"And where do you see a doctor?"

Adriano scanned the area. He then noticed various people, presumably Assassins scattered around a training ring.

"I have an idea. Follow me."

* * *

"Your test will be to battle me. You may use any weapon you have in your arsenal, as I will be using my resources as well. Be on guard. Keep your footing. And remember-…"

"_Nulla e reale; tutto e lecito_," Evelina finished with a nod.

"I have taught you well. Now we must see how well," Signore Auditore concluded.

He pulled a long sword from his belt and grounded his feet. Evelina pulled her rapier from its holster and held it in position, keeping herself level with the sword. She eyed her father, smirked, and took the first strike.

Swords clanked for what seemed like ages until the energetic young girl grew bored. She back-flipped onto the outer ring with her father following. He took the offensive and struck, Evelina dodging his every thrust. When the opportunity arose, she kicked the sword out of her father's hand and jumped on his shoulder and bounded off, her father following her with a plethora of throwing knives, one by one missing her by a centimeter. The last one, however, caught her right arm, leaving a small scrape above the elbow.

She landed gracefully on the other side of the ring. Her father extended his new hidden blade, graciously crafted by Leonardo (who had been living in France for 10 years). Evelina extended hers, with a sharp shink!, it flung out.

Turning her gaze back to the other side of the ring, she noticed her father was gone. Suddenly, something came swooping down from above her. She rolled out of the way, narrowly missing her father's blow. Running up the wall of the hideout, Evelina grasped onto a hanging basket and swung herself onto a rickety ledge directly above her opponent. She dove towards her target. The girl landed on the man's shoulders and she quickly wrapped her legs around his neck. To her dismay, the strong man somersaulted forward, smacking Evelina's head on the ground. She quickly unraveled herself and struck once more, clashing blades with her father once again.

"I must admit, I was not expecting that move."

"I know, _padre_. That's why I did it."

Her father smiled and switched his footing. Evelina took advantage of this moment and kicked him off balance, throwing him to the ground with her blade at his throat. Signore Auditore was nearly breathless and clearly speechless. He had been beaten by his own daughter.

"You've won, Evelina!"

"_Molto bene_!"

"Do it again! I wasn't looking!"

Shouts from the surrounding crowd filled Evelina with confidence and pride. She had beaten her teacher, her father, the leader of the Assassins.

"_Aiuto! Per favore! Aiuto!_" Someone stood out from the crowd. Few people gasped, most grabbed a weapon.

The man was carrying someone; someone in a blue uniform and Templar armor. "My friend needs help! He's bleeding out!"

The man speaking was wearing the same uniform.

"How dare you even set foot here, _piccola puttana_," Evelina's father growled at the Templar. "Do you not know who we are?"

"I know who you are Signore. But I don't care who you are. This man needs your assistance. If you save his life, Signore, we will join your brotherhood." Adriano's eyes flashed to Evelina, pleading.

The father stood firmly. "Do you expect me to just let you in? Like a stray dog? You are one of them. You will never be one of us."

Evelina walked closer, grimacing at the pool of blood surrounding the dying Templar. "Father, please. Don't let this man die. If he had the courage to ask us for help, he deserves the right to a second chance. People can change, _padre_."

He sighed. "I know they can, _mia figlia_," the man said, remembering all of the Courtesans and Thieves gone rogue. He had to eliminate them.

The old Assassin straightened up and looked the young Agile in the eye. "You may have our assistance only if you can fight and successfully defeat my daughter."

Evelina's eyes grew wide. She had faith in herself but she did not want to harm this poor young man. She saw him look over at her, shocked.

"I accept- as long as you aid him right away."

Signore Auditore raised an eyebrow.

"_Per favore_, Signore. He will die before we even finish the fight."

"Get in the ring, boy," the Assassin grunted. Adriano did as he was told, taking one last look at his friend- being carried away by a group of Assassins. What he was to make of this, he did not know. Perhaps the Assassin leader had a heart after all, or perhaps they were taking him off to be killed.

Adriano faced his opponent, his weakness. How could he win such a battle? He would have to lose. Or come up with some plan that would spare his life and Evelina's. But nothing would happen. He could not be spared. He would have to die.

"Are you ready, Templar?" Evelina yelled from the other end of the ring.

Adriano looked at her and looked around at all of the eager faces, eager to see him fall at her blade. He could not decide whether to be humiliated or saddened, or maybe both.

But before any answer could be reached, whether humiliated, saddened, ready or not, an Assassin ran outside the hideout and into the crowd.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Suddenly, an explosion set the building behind Adriano ablaze. Another loud cracking and boom! set the entire hideout on fire, causing a panic in all of the surrounding Assassins. Adriano caught Signore Auditore's fiery eye. With a flash of rage, he bellowed, "TEMPLAR!"

The Agile raced in the other direction, but was halted by something. Something stopped him from moving any farther. Adriano looked down. Three knives wedged themselves into his chest, letting warm blood rush down his chest plate. His line of sight moved to the thrower of the knives.

Adriano dropped to his knees, coughing up more of the crimson liquid into his hands. She moved closer, examining him as if he were a new species. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. He stared at her. Longing to hold on to her and tell her everything he was and wanted to be. But all he could manage were four simple words.

"Keep your window open..."

* * *

Evelina gazed at the Templar, falling face first to the ground. Chaos surrounded them; fire danced like a wild gypsy while buildings crumbled down, gun shots were as constant as static and screams pierced her ears. But still she stood, watching the man intently.

"Evelina! _Vieni qui_!" her father called.

The young Assassin bent down and laid the Templar on his back. She closed his eyes and whispered softly,

"_Requiescat in pace._"

* * *

_Merda__ – _Shit

_Fratello! Vieni qui!__ – _Brother! Come here!

_Nulla e reale; tutto e lecito__ – _Nothing is true, everything is permitted

_Molto bene_!_ –_ Very good!

_Aiuto! __Per favore! Aiuto! – _Help! Please! Help!

_Piccola puttana – _Little bitch

_Requiescat in pace – _Rest in peace


	4. Il 6 Maggio 1527

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series.

**Author Notes**: Thanks to those of you who have followed the story so far! Round of applause to you!

This is the introductory chapter to our historical fiction. During Evelina's and Adriano's time was the Sack of Rome. Research it if you wish. I might be putting up a separate story later with all of the notes I took about how this piece of history ties to the Apple. Maybe tie it back to Shaun and his driveling...dunno. It'll be interesting, though!

So here it is! Enjoy! And don't forget to give me an update on how I'm doing via **reviews!**

* * *

**Il 6 Maggio 1527**

"W-w… where am I?" the wounded Agile mumbled groggily as he awoke to a frightfully beautiful woman.

"On Earth. Thanks to your friend." Evelina marched through the door, moving behind the courtesan tending to Lucio's wounds. "Now before you become alarmed, start swinging fists, and spitting out ridiculous questions, I would like to remind you that you are unequipped and thankfully under-trained. So please, take a few deep breaths and acquaint yourself with your new home." She motioned to the surrounding walls.

Lucio looked up in shock.

Evelina spun on her heel and headed for the door, calling over her shoulder, "Oh and don't get to comfortable with Elisabetta. She bites."

"Signorina!"

Evelina laughed softly as she exited the room.

But on the inside, Evelina was anything but laughing. Worry and guilt filled her to the brim and while the Thieves, few Courtesans, and other Assassins kept her company, her mind was still focused entirely on the events that took place a week before. Who was that man? The man she so willingly killed, dying for his friend who was now lying in a bed belonging to one of the Thieves. And who was his friend? Father seemed to trust him least. Even though we had recruited more Assassins than ever before in the history of the Brotherhood, it still seemed like treachery to him. A Templar, and that's all he would ever be- he would say. Whether Evelina believed him still remained uncertain.

She parked herself on a barstool in the Thieves' Guild up in the hills, cleverly disguised as an inn. _La Volpe Addormentato_, it was called.

Hardly inconspicuous, Evelina thought to herself as she noticed the bartender waltzing up.

"Ah, Evelina. What will you be having?"

"Something numbing, please."

The thief sighed. "That's not for you, _bella_. What is wrong?"

Evelina shrugged. "Just the wave of guilt that is supposedly so normal." She turned her gaze to a drunken man, swinging about the tables and dancing to the flute player by the fireplace. Everyone was clapping along and tapping their feet. "It seems so simple here. Yet we all know what we're surrounded by."

The tender set a glass of water in front of her. "Then maybe you should join us some time."

The young Assassin choked out a laugh. "It'll take a lot more than water to join him." She turned back to the drunken man who had crashed to the floor with a loud thud. More cheers and clapping followed as a few built men took him to a bed upstairs, taking all of the money for the night's stay from his primero winnings.

Evelina laid her head on the bar and tried to think. What was she doing? Complaining? It had taken practice to adapt to this lifestyle, and while it proved difficult and dangerous, it was exactly what she wanted- more excitement. She wanted to feel the wind on her face, feel the brutal cruelties of the real world…and she was…she was.

But when she looked around, she saw happy faces and joyous dancing. Granted, they were all tipsy, but it made no difference. They knew the terrifying things going on outside these walls as much as she did.

When they were together, it didn't matter.

Like a family.

No, not a family. A Brotherhood.

Yes. That's what it was.

A Brotherhood.

* * *

Gasping, he sat up, panting. A nightmare. Most certainly it had been a nightmare. But when he looked around, he was not in the barracks. He was in a strange and unfamiliar environment. It was lavishly decorated with bold red curtains and blossoming flowers by his bedside. The floors were a dark mahogany, matching the dresser propped against the north wall. It was a lush and beautiful place to wake up to. Perhaps it wasn't a dream. Perhaps this was Heaven.

The door creaked open.

"Messer?"

A gorgeous woman peeked from around the door frame and turned her gaze to the waking man. She was dressed sweetly provocative, in a bright red and white lace dress. Her hair was dark and wound in tight buns on her head with a few curls drifting down her shoulders. Her silhouette in the doorway only made him question his state of being even more.

"Madonna… what is this place?"

"The _Rosa in Fiore_, Messer."

He looked around at the room. "Why am I here?"

The Courtesan glanced behind cautiously. "We found you. Not myself, but others. They brought you here and had a doctor tend to your wounds. You nearly died, Messer."

The man felt his chest and a realization of pain flooded him. Grunting, he sat back on his bed, holding his torso and staring down at the floor.

So it was real.

How was he alive?

The man ran his hand through his tousled auburn hair. He sighed looking back up at the lady in his doorway. "_Grazie_, Madonna. I'll be sure to also thank the ones who saved my life."

"_Piacere mio_, Messer. If you need anything, the girls and I are down the stairs." She began to step out the door.

"_Aspetti_! Who should I ask if I want answers?"

"The owner- Claudia, Messer."

"_Grazie_. And Madonna_, per favore_, call me Adriano."

* * *

Elisabetta came and sat next to Evelina by the bar. "His name is Lucio. He-..he's asking questions, Evelina. I don't know how to answer."

"Then don't."

"But he's asking about-…"

"Never mind it, Elisabetta. Time will tell him when it's good and ready."

The Courtesan paused. "Are you Time, Evelina? Because if you are, you'd better be ready soon. He's coming down the stairs. Well…limping…"

The Assassin sighed.

"_Mi dispiace_. I could not get him to lie down."

Suddenly, a Thief burst through the doors of the inn, eyes wide and sweat pouring from her face. The woman could not speak, let alone breathe. The entire room went silent as bystanders tried to calm her, asking her to take breaths.

When she had enough air, she stared straight at Evelina. "_Tuo padre_…" she gasped for more air, "Evelina, we are being attacked in the city…we need more recruits…"

Evelina stood and nodded to the Thief. "_Va bene_. Go and rest, _amico_."

The young Assassin knew that the imperial army was coming for the Apple. Her father had warned her about this and that was why he left Lucio in her care. But so soon? It must have been something else as well.

"I don't understand this…" Evelina muttered.

"It's Giulio de' Medici. The Pope. And his damn _League of Cognac_. No one tries to limit the power of Charles V! And yet the _idiota_ decides to make an alliance between Florence, France, Milan, _and_ Venice!" the bartender continued to rant as Evelina walked away. So Charles V was behind all of this?

"Messere, who is the commander?"

"The Duke of Bourbon. Stubborn _bastardo._ Him and his men. Be careful, _piccolo_."

Evelina turned around to the rest of the Thieves. "Gather your things! They need reinforcements! _Spostare_!" The other recruits scrambled around for their weapons and armor.

The Assassin headed for the back room to fetch her sword and throwing knives. When she returned, a pale and grim face glared at her from the stairs.

"I need answers," Lucio grunted.

"We all need answers."

With that, she flipped her cape behind her and raced out the door, Assassin recruits and Thieves tailing her from behind. Every thought that raced through her head was focused on her father. Was he alright?

* * *

_Piacere mio_ – My pleasure

_Aspetti_! – Wait!

_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry

_Va bene_ – Okay

_Piccolo_ – Little one

_Spostare_! – Move!


	5. Sorgendo a Est

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series.

**Author Notes**: Hello again! I feel like I could've extended this chapter more but at the same time, we needed to catch ourselves up a bit. And school is back in session. Bleh. Anyway, hope you like this!

**REVIEW PLEASE. ^.^**

* * *

**Sorgendo a Est**

Adriano limped out into the hall, leaning on the walls for support. A stinging sensation sizzled in his abdomen and a shortness of breath made him light-headed. His eyes burned from the newfound light and his legs ached and cracked as he stepped along the wooden floors. He pressed on, ignoring the pain. He ached for answers.

The hall opened up to the balcony and staircase, lavishly decorated with fine rugs, fallen rose petals and Courtesans in pastel dresses. Paintings of beautiful landscapes hung about the walls among long, flowing curtains that spread to reveal a blinding sun, rising in the East.

Below, Adriano heard music and laughter- the giggling of the Courtesan girls and the suave men getting their money's worth. The same lush brilliance of the _Rosa in Fiore_ continued down its steps and into the main room. The smell of a sweet, overbearing perfume tickled his nose and left its regards crammed into his nostrils.

Even all of this fantasy could not lessen the sour taste on his lips and the coldness of his hands as they shook against the wall. A Courtesan danced to a lute player, carrying about his musical routine. This Courtesan looked too familiar. They all did. They all reminded him of Lucio and his outrageous antics.

The young man eased himself down the steps and into the parlor. He spotted a particularly well-dressed woman addressing a few of the frisky girls by the doors. When he approached, the woman glanced up and smiled.

"Welcome to the finest brothel in Roma! I hope you slept well. I'd hate to think you slept badly for this long," the woman greeted.

"My sleep was wonderful, _grazie_."

She scanned him up an down, and then put a finger to her chin. "Hmm…" she carefully examined him again.

"Signora…I have a few…questions…"

The woman shook herself back and glanced back up at Adriano. "Oh yes those! Well, dear boy, I must finish speaking with my girls. _Uno momento!_ I will be over soon!" She piped up and fanned him away with her hand.

Adriano leant against the wall on the other side of the room. He played with a loose string on his sleeve to occupy himself, trying to avoid the gaze of the flighty girls. But soon enough, one approached.

"Glad to see you're alive," the Courtesan said with a slight grin. She was dressed as all the others with her frilly dress and tied-up hair. However, something was different about this one. She had a spark in her eye- like she knew something the other's didn't.

"Trust me. So am I."

The Courtesan moved closer, analyzing him with her piercing emerald eyes. "It must be lonely… being a soldier." Her lashes fluttered as she spoke. "No doubt this... women, in fact, are very new to you." She placed a light hand on his arm and whispered, "For all of the wrong reasons."

Adriano pushed her away with what little strength he had. "Madonna, I appreciate what you are trying to do for me but I swear to you, I don't need it."

The Courtesan scoffed. "So this is what I get for saving the brave soldier! The most I get out of this are sour looks and untrusting eyes by my sisters!" She quickly mumbled something and then finished with a loud, "I'm done with this!" The Courtesan turned to leave.

"Wait! Please…" Adriano grabbed her arm and held her back. "You… saved me?"

"Yes! Well… Claudia and I… let me go, Messer. You do not want trouble."

"I won't have trouble," he said, still holding on to the Courtesan's arm. His head was pounding. "Signora Claudia is busy right now. But I need answers right now. Seeing as you were the one who saved me, you must have some idea of how I am alive, what happened to everyone else, and- wait…"

The girl looked at the floor, humming something to herself. She knew about the Assassins if she was there. Clever girl.

A new surge of energy filled Adriano and he grabbed the girl's shoulders roughly. "What happened? Where is Lucio? Where is Evelina Auditore?"

Fear struck in the Courtesan's eyes. "They're fine! Let me go!"

The other girls and their customers were staring at them. Adriano's head did not cease its furious blows against the walls of his skull.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Because I _saved_ you! Let me go! Please!"

"Let the girl go now, _soldato_! This is a brothel, not a battle field," Claudia snapped at Adriano.

Reluctantly, he let go. The Courtesan sniffled, picked up her dress, and stomped away. The Agile sighed, cringing slightly at the pain once again taking over his chest.

"You want answers, Messer? You speak with me." His vision started blurring, but he blinked it back.

"Is Lucio…?"

"Your friend is alive and recuperating."

The room started to swirl and he gripped Claudia's shoulder to keep himself from falling. "And Evelina?"

Claudia scrunched her face in a confused manner. "Evelina…?"

His breath was running short. Sweat poured from his face and he hallucinated that little snakes were slithering across the floor. But he knew they'd be fine. Just snakes.

He had to sit down soon.

"Yes," he gasped.

"She is…doing well."

"_Bene_."

Falling.

Ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

Screams, shouts, screeches of pain. Clanks and clashes of swords and then sloshing noises of bodies being brutally mutilated. It was hard to tell who was winning… until she saw her father's face. His stern expression was painted with fear and spots of blood- hopefully the enemy's.

"Evelina! Leave the recruits here! Go up to the tower and blast off the cannons! They're destroying us!" Signore Auditore called.

"_Si, _Padre!" With those words, she dashed up the ladder to her right and rolled across the roof, leaping from building to building until she reached the base of the tower. With quick steps, she climbed her way up to the top. She was greeted by greasy male faces, shocked to find her there.

"Help us! We cannot work these contraptions!"

_Can't work a cannon? What the hell are you doing up here then? Pretending to work a cannon?_

Evelina grabbed a hold of the cannon's end. "Load it up! _Ora_!"

The man scrambled about and finally loaded the cannon. She aimed at the line of cannons in the East and fired. A violent explosion destroyed three of the cannons in the distance.

"_Di nuovo!_" she screamed.

The cries of horses could be heard from below. More explosions ensued and more blood was spilt. It was devastating. Why hadn't she come sooner?

Once the cannon was loaded, she aimed and fired again, destroying two cannons.

"One more shot to go! Let's move it!"

The greasy man nodded and shoved another cannon ball into the contraption. Evelina fired, smashing the remaining three cannons in the distance.

But that was not enough. Calls for help came in the direction of the city gates. The young Assassin raced towards them, sword held high. She hit a lift and rode the pulley up the side of the other tower. Dropping from the tower, she faced the imperial soldiers, swords out and heads held high.

"Pretty girls don't survive the war," the Agile snickered.

"Ugly _bastardi_ don't either."

The guard struck, missing Evelina. She took her chance and countered him, kicking him back and off the city walls to his death.

She glanced up at the other soldiers and cocked her head.

One by one they came and fell to her blades. It was only five guards, but it was enough to exhaust Evelina. But then, one last soldier remained. The Brute. With his bulky armor, there was no stopping him with her sword.

Evelina hopped onto the Brute's shoulder and leaped onto the ledge behind him. In the soldier's confused state, she extracted her hidden blade and jumped on the metallic man. She jammed her blade between his helmet and chest plate. With one last muted yell echoing inside the suit, he was gone.

The young Assassin smirked. Not half bad.

Then a sharp pain struck her. She looked at her arm and found a deep gash beneath the stained, torn fabric of her shirt. But there was no time to tend to wounds. She had to find her father.

Evelina took a leap of faith from the top of the tower into a wagon of leaves, landing nearer to her father and his men. Fighting her way through the crowd, she found him standing over a dying Templar, finishing him off. Unaware of what was behind him, a Seeker came swinging his pike. The girl jumped and disarmed the Seeker before he could reach her father. She stuck him with her dagger and spun around to meet her father's weary face, bruised and scratched from battle.

"Evelina…" he let out breathlessly, "gather whatever we have left. We need to retreat."

The girl was shocked. "_Scusi?_"

The old man raised his voice. "We need to re-supply and gather more forces! They are too strong! Go!"

Evelina obeyed and rushed in the other direction.

"We aren't surrendering yet!" her father called after her.

"I know, Padre," she spoke to herself.

_We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins._

_

* * *

_

_Uno momento_ – One moment

_Soldato _– Soldier

_Di nuovo _– Again

_Scusi _– Excuse me


	6. Chi Vivrà Vedrà

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series.

**Author Notes**: The wait is over! I know it's not much of a chapter but I needed something to tie everything together. Don't worry! I have plans! I just also have school and chronic writer's block... yea.

Also, if anyone wishes for me to post my notes for the story (our history mashed with Assassin's Creed history), let me know!

Big thanks to **The Legate **and **Xia19222** for favorites/alerts/reviews!

Hope you're enjoying the story! I promise to make things speed up in the next two chapters. I mean, come on. Nobody's even _died_ yet. Lame!

* * *

**Chi Vivrà Vedrà **

Evelina heard the moans of the wounded and smelled the foul stench of loss. Bleeding men and women lay sprawled across tables, groaning in pain as less injured allies bandaged their gashes or amputated their infected limbs. Red splotches stained the floor and the walls. Sanity was on its end. The Inn was closed for the night.

She knew the cost of war, but it was still awful to witness. The young Thief who had delivered the message earlier was standing next to one of the other Thieves who lay on a table. She held her hand, whispering things Evelina could not hear, until she let go and turned away, head bent low. As she moved, Evelina saw the Thief on the table. Eyes fogged over and wide open, arm hanging limply over the edge of the table, face like a ghost, the woman lay there in a pool of crimson. The messenger glanced up at Evelina, a tear slowly running down her cheek.

"My sister…"

"I'm sorry."

The Thief walked over to her and embraced her. Evelina let her cry, sobbing silently into her shoulder. She patted the girl's back, attempting to soothe her.

When the messenger's sobbing calmed, she spoke. "They will pay. They will pay for what they've done to her," she choked.

"They will. I promise."

The Thief left with a sharp nod to help bandage the other victims.

Evelina walked over to the Thief's sister, closed her eyes, and whispered, "_Requiescat in Pace."_

Evelina could not stand another moment there. She stepped lightly up the stairs, passing various beds full of more unfortunate recruits. More hideous noises filled her ears but she ignored them. She arrived at the door to Lucio's room.

She twisted the knob and opened it to reveal a disheveled young man whose eyes met hers as she entered.

"Why hello there captor! Who have you killed today?" He was sitting cross-legged on one side of the bed with a piece of parchment and a quill.

Evelina payed no mind to his words and sat on the other side facing away from him. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Your friend is dead. I killed him."

Dead air settled through the room, a dense air that seemed to suffocate the both of them until Lucio's voice pierced through it.

"I know."

Evelina stared at the wall, confusion twisting her face. "You know?"

"One of your recruits..um…_willingly_ told me before he left to fight. Your arriving back early tells me your attempts were unsuccessful. Surrender so easily?" he mocked.

"No."

"I did not think so."

More silence gripped the air.

Lucio twisted around on the bed so his body faced Evelina's back.

"What do you plan on doing with me, Evelina? Interrogating me? Torturing me until I talk? Just ending my life right here?"

She stood from the bed and leaned her side against the wall, gazing out the open window. She watched as an eagle in the distance glided through the air effortlessly, soaring over the rooftops, until he vanished into the hazy skies over Roma.

"You will be trained." She faced the young Templar. "You have been spared for a reason, and this reason is to harness your skills, improve upon them, and help us fight a losing battle with the imperial army. We don't have much time, but I feel I can prepare you in the amount of time we do have." Evelina paused to take a breath. "I know you wish not to stand by your enemies. I know you despise me for what I've done to your friend. But you will see. Your friend wanted this for you."

Lucio turned his gaze from her to the parchment in his lap. "I will do as you ask. But not for Adriano."

Evelina nodded and paced over to the door. She stopped at the door and turned around. "Tonight. Be ready."

With those words, she left the room- back into the world of pain and grief.

* * *

The sky. It was a mystifying sight to any man or woman who stood below the heavens looking up. It was also a device for engaging in the deepest thinking- sinking into a world all on its own; a world that only existed in the mind of the one staring at the sky. This is why Adriano climbed to the top of the _Rosa in Fiore_, despite his poor condition.

He had been provided herbs to help keep pain to a minimum but they were not strong enough to keep the Agile inside all day. He needed to see the sky. He needed to think. He needed to see the stars that shined like the eyes of-

No. He could not think of her or his passion would drive him to leave before he had healed. He felt a string of irrational thoughts hit him like a wave. But the young Agile snapped his mentality back into place, and logic took their place. Adriano needed to stay. He would ask Claudia more questions, but he had to be careful around her. Spies had said things about her back at the barracks. She was Evelina's aunt, after all and this meant she was just as fierce as any Auditore.

Had she said anything to Evelina? Did everyone still believe him to be dead?

The Agile shrugged these thoughts away- his head was pounding. The stars were driving him mad with envy. Why did they have the glory of sitting upon an azure canvas, glowing through the darkness, beaming down at all of the ignorant humans below. _How little they know of us_, perhaps they would say. Such wonders they held. Adriano wished, right then, to be a star.

"Adriano?"

The entirety of the Courtesans had learned his name in one afternoon. Gossip flowed like a river within the brothel.

He looked down from the roof. "Yes?" he answered politely.

"Claudia wishes to speak to you…," she shouted. He could barely see her through the night air but he felt a strange hesitation in her voice. "How did you get to the roof?"

"I climbed," he replied quickly.

"Messer, how do you plan on getting down?"

Adriano pondered this. He could swing from the window and land on the canopy below but that would spring him elsewhere, possibly opening his wound once more.

"Perhaps I should've thought this through," he mumbled not intending for the Courtesan to hear, but she giggled anyway.

"There is a wagon of hay at the bottom of here." He followed her voice to a ledge of the brothel. "You could jump down here and land in the hay."

The Agile was uneasy. Sure, Assassins could complete this task without a second thought but… Adriano was a Templar and had no such talents.

"Are you afraid, Messer?" she teased.

"I am not afraid." Adriano looked down again. "I am uncertain."

He flew to the other end of the building and flung himself onto the balcony below, startling some customers and Courtesans. His landing was firm and he had barely felt a twinge in his chest. He smirked, feeling proud that his abilities had not entirely diminished in his lack of activity.

Adriano reached the door and entered through the entrance to the upstairs. The Courtesans were still prancing about and a young man in the corner was playing the lute. Two women clad in bright colors sprinkled rose petals around him as he strode down the steps to meet Claudia in the main room.

"Adriano! Thank you for coming. I was about to climb up atop the roof myself," she said, laughing to herself.

"What did you wish to see me about?"

Claudia's face changed dramatically- from happy and carefree to a more serious expression. She glanced around and grabbed the sleeve of one of her Courtesans. The anxious woman whispered something in her ear and the girl nodded, dashing off to the upstairs.

"Walk with me," she ordered, stepping out the door of the _Rosa in Fiore._

There was silence in the cool air as they walked among the desolate streets. The only energy seemed to be emitting from the bordello and even that was becoming faint as they passed by the docks. The water rippled slightly as a villager on a gondola passed by, with a courtly wave intended for Claudia. The moon and stars shone down on the water, a reflection worthy of an artist's brush. A short barrier separated the streets from the waters and made a convenient arm rest as he and the head of the Courtesans gazed out at the Tiber.

"I suppose you are wondering why we saved you," she stated, her eyes still fixed on the river.

"Yes."

She paused, as if thinking of a form her words. Then she spoke. "I can see it in your eyes, Templar. You know not who you are, but yet wish to be someone else. I see this in my girls sometimes but mostly, I had seen it in my older brother. You know him."

Adriano nodded slightly. "I do."

"He was not ready to be shoved into the world we know. He only knew of love and games and a mixture of the two." She laughed at this. "When our family was…murdered," she choked, "he took us away and kept us safe. He never once assured me that everything would be alright because he knew not. When my uncle showed him war and battle and things he had not even dreamed of, his eyes took on a shade of fear. He would never admit it himself, but he was frightened. And all he wanted was to be someone else. But he knew what was right for him. So he stayed and fought his battles to return home to his family, to my mother and me."

Adriano turned to her as her eyes moved to him. The moonlight lit her face as she watched him with a soft but firm gaze.

"Fight your own battles. Know what is right and follow what you believe. As soon as I saw you, I knew you did not belong there. And as I look at you now, I feel you believe the same."

The Agile looked to the ground, taking in every word she spoke and realizing the truth behind it. He glanced back up when she laid a hand on his shoulder and a soft smile appeared on her face, still lit by the moon.

"The Assassins do not know of your survival, Adriano. You will remain here until you are healed. I forbid you to do otherwise."

He nodded in agreement and her hand left his shoulder.

She spun around and began to walk back towards the brothel but halted in her tracks. Still facing the other way, she said, "I've heard time heals all wounds."

Adriano felt a sharp pain in his chest, but it was not from the injury.

Claudia began moving father away as she shouted, "And next time you wish to see the stars, ask for a ladder!"

Adriano chuckled to himself and started in the opposite direction of the woman, working his way to the front of the brothel.

She was right, of course. He'd seen it before but denied it all the while. He saw himself in a new light. He knew where he belonged and knew what he believed.

Time.

Time was all he needed now.


	7. Il Templar Vive

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series. I do, however, own Evelina, Adriano, Lucio, and any other characters you don't recognize from the series.

**Author Notes**: Aaaaand I'm late again. Been reading a lot about Egypt lately. I hope things get better soon. :( Egypt is such a fascinating country. Be safe over there!

Muchas gracias to **DarkPhoenix1191** for the Author Fav and **Anna Cahil** for the reviews!

ANYWAY, here's the chapter! Enjoy! **Reviewing** is **always appreciated**. :)

* * *

**Il Templar Vive**

"Why are you helping me?" Lucio asked once again as he and Evelina walked towards the fields. It was nearing midnight in the Antico District of Roma and all that could be heard were the calls of the nocturnal and the soft whistle of the winds.

"I've told you, Lucio," she snapped impatiently. "We need your skills."

Lucio stopped in his tracks, forcing Evelina to halt. "But why do you trust me? Your father does not."

Evelina looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm not my father."

Lucio cocked an eyebrow. "Even so, you trust me as no one as does. I don't understand."

The young Assassin felt a lump in her throat. She knew why she treated him this way- for the same reason she left her window open during the night. Guilt. As she looked into that dying Templar's eyes, she knew he had good intentions and he only wished the best of his friend. She would've done the same. But yet he still had to die. Evelina did not regret killing him, but all the same, she wished to grant the man's last wishes. May he rest in peace.

She gripped the amulet around her neck tightly as she brought herself back to reality. It was the only real thing to her now. It was all too real sometimes.

"We must begin our training. Let us set here. Begin with some sparring and then we'll move to some combat techniques you haven't covered."

The poor Agile was outmatched by a mile as Evelina's blade crossed his neck on several occasions. Their swords clanked and her voice was carried off by the wind as she instructed him on how his moves were erroneous. His stances were up to standard, but his impulsiveness made him susceptible to any unexpected attacks- which were used in all fights to break them and land one victorious. Defense was not his strong point.

Evelina relayed these thoughts to the trainee after they had practiced for a couple hours. He seemed to take the criticism well enough, explaining to her how his training was never proper. The only training he received was from sparring.

The Assassin took this in as they sat among the boulders. She then sat up and bent her head towards Lucio. "From what I've seen of you, we won't have much to work on. Who trained you in your techniques?"

The Aglie paused. "Adriano."

Evelina moved her gaze down to her boots, kicking up dirt of the same color with her heel. By the tone of his voice, she knew that this was the name of the man she had killed. "He was a good fighter, then," she mumbled.

"Too bad he never had the chance to prove it to you."

At this, the Assassin in her took over. She stood, unsheathing her sword and placing it at Lucio's throat. Her face grew hot and her fingers became numb, barely gripping the sword.

"Do it, if you so desire. Perhaps I will be of more use to God than _una cagna_ like you!" Fire gleamed in his eyes as he spat words at his apparent captor and savior.

Evelina let her sword down from his neck. "Fetch your blade, Templar. Our training begins now."

He scowled as he paced over to where his sword lay in the grass. As he bent down to grab it, the cold metal of Evelina's sword flew to meet the air between his life and death. Lucio glanced up at her.

"I told you we begin now. When fetching a dispatched weapon, do not believe your opponent will wait for you. They want you dead as much as you want them. Be on guard and wait for the chance. It's similar to counter attacks…which we also need you to work on…" the Assassin muttered the last part under her breath.

She brought her blade from his neck, shouting, "Again, Lucio!"

When she disarmed him successfully, he dodged her swings until he could fire a kick to her stomach. He rolled to the side and swiped his sword just in time to meet it with hers.

"Very nice," she grunted, holding her stomach. Lucio laughed.

"How did you disarm me so quickly, Assassin?"

Evelina shrugged. "Quick hands. You need them if you're going to live with Theives. Especially you considering your attitude and… well, former league."

"Former league?" Lucio questioned, played with the tip of his sword.

"Templars."

"Oh, right… can you teach me your speed?" he asked, quickly switching the topic.

She laughed mockingly at the Agile. "One cannot teach speed. I can teach you techniques to make the moves less complicated, but I cannot _teach_ you speed."

Lucio held his sword to hers and positioned his feet, one slightly behind the other. He smirked.

"Then let's begin."

* * *

The curtains swung slightly with each breeze that blew through the window. The room was dark and the door was closed, in some useless attempt to keep scent of sickly sweet perfume in the hall instead of Adriano's nose. The small gusts of wind were the only thing ventilating the room. It was enough. It was better than smelling the waters of Venezia. He had been there many times before and cringed at the thought.

Adriano lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was quite a bland sight. But that is what he needed. Something to fix his eyes on and think.

He chuckled to himself when he realized how much thinking he had been doing recently, seeing as it was the only thing to do. Others would possibly disagree- of course they would disagree. It was a whore house! But Adriano knew that Courtesans would distract him from what he really needed to concentrate on. Life choices needed to be made, not love- unfortunately.

Adriano heard a knock at his door.

"_Entrare!_" he called.

The door opened slowly to reveal the silhouette of what appeared to be a Courtesan. "_Saluti_, Messer."

He did not recognize this voice. Of course, he did not pay much attention to the voices of the women of the brothel but all the same…this one in particular seemed different.

Adriano sat up, holding his chest. "Who are you?"

She came to the foot of the bed where the moon shone on her face. She was beautiful, dark hair framing her soft face, but her expression was what worried him. She gripped the rail at the end of the bed.

"You're alive…"

Now Adriano felt uneasy. This woman was not from the _Rosa in Fiore_.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "But who are you?"

She glanced around the room, as if looking for eavesdroppers- which there clearly were none. "My name is Elisabetta. But that is unimportant. You're not supposed to be alive." Her eyes were wide as she back away from the bed.

At this, Adriano planted his feet onto the floor. "Who sent you here?" His tone was firm and demanding.

Elisabetta's shadow quivered. "No one! I heard rumors from the other girls that would come to help with the injured but… this cannot be possible!"

Adriano approached her, and she back away. He held out his hand as a sign of peace. "Please Elisabetta," he spoke calmly but urgently. "Where did you come from?"

She looked at the ground and then back up at Adriano. "I cannot tell you."

The Agile was frustrated. This woman was frightened out of her mind and would not speak a word to him.

He sighed and went to the window. His gaze focused on a lonely star in the night sky. "You're from where the Assassins reside, aren't you?"

He heard her swallow hard, but she remained silent.

"How is Lucio?" he continued.

"He is fine."

"Good."

A gust of wind flipped pieces of auburn hair in the Agile's face. He brushed them away with his hand.

"Messer?"

"My name is Adriano, Signorina."

"Um…Adriano, why are you staying here with Signora Claudia?"

Adriano turned to face Elisabetta, leaning against the window pane. "She trusts me."

The Courtesan cocked her head.

"If you wish to hear it from her, I'm nearly certain she is either in her room down the hall or down the stairs. Either way, she trusts me. And it's not like I'm able to go galloping off anyway," he explained, motioning to his bare, bandaged chest.

Adriano could barely see the girl frown. "I-…I'm sorry, Messer- er- Adriano. I must leave. The sun will be rising in a few hours and I wish not to be found outside my quarters. People will…um…worry, you know?" she stuttered as she skimmed the walls toward the door.

Adriano stepped forward. "You cannot tell the Assassins of my survival."

"I'm sorry, Messer but I must go…"

"Don't say a word. I can't let you say a word."

Fear crossed her face. "I must make my way home…"

Fed up, he grasped her shoulders- gently but with a jolt of energy. "_Per favore_, Signorina! Even Claudia has warned me to stay here for fear of my life and I too do not wish to die again. I was given a second chance, Elisabetta! By God, do not ruin that chance! What if they kill Lucio in response? He has done nothing!"

Elisabetta began to sob. "They will not kill him! Evelina is training him to be one of us! He will never be one of _you_ again!"

She struggled against his grip. "One of me?"

"Yes! Your kind! Templars!" she squealed.

It almost burned to hear his former title. Or perhaps it still was his title? No.

He sighed. "I'm not who I used to be. Please. Don't tell them. I beg of you."

Adriano loosened his grip and let the girl go. She hesitated and then scooped up her skirts and dashed down the stairs, ignoring the chatter of the other Courtesans. He heard the front door slam.

There was no time.

He had to leave.

Tonight.

* * *

_Una cagna_- A bitch

_Entrare!_- Enter!


	8. Destini Intrecciati

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series. I do, however, own Evelina, Adriano, Lucio, Elisabetta and any other characters you don't recognize from the series.

**Author Notes**: Here we are with another chapter!

Thanks to **Anna Cahil** for the review! And, of course, to those of you reading the story (and have made it this far)!

* * *

**Destini Intrecciati**

Claudia was standing by the door as he came trudging down the stairs with a dark cloak trailing behind him. He let a sigh loose from his lips as he noticed her confused expression.

"Leaving so soon, Adriano? I thought you were to heed my words." Her tone was stern and her look pointed.

Adriano held a hand up in surrender. "One of the Courtesans from the new Assassin hideout found me. Claims she heard rumors…?"

Claudia nodded. "I can't keep all of my girls quiet. I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you for everything. But I must leave now, should they find me… I wish not to know…" The Agile moved his gaze to the vase of roses placed carefully on a cloth doily laid on a table near the door.

Claudia laid a hand on his shoulder, turning his attention back to her. "I understand. Be careful and have haste. Safety and peace, Adriano."

Adriano stood pondering her words for a moment before nodding and brushing past her to open the door.

"Oh and _ragazzo_!"

Adriano turned his head to the owner of the brothel, the one who saved his life.

"Antico. Try the Antico District. Small village in the hills, or so I've heard. Very nice this time of year." She smirked as the young man nodded in thanks.

He opened the door and stepped out, flipping the black hood over his head. He looked back at Claudia and, with slight hesitation, bid her good bye. "Safety and peace be upon you as well, Signora Auditore."

Adriano closed the door behind him and made his way through the early morning air to the stables. Mounting the charcoal mare, he directed all thoughts to what could possibly be worth visiting in the Antico District.

* * *

He threw his sword to her and she caught it with ease. He looked back at her, waiting for her move to walk with him back to the Guild. But she shook her head.

"Don't wait up for me, Lucio. I'll be on my way soon. You head back before my father catches you outside your quarters," she directed him, turning her gaze back to the sun rising over the treetops.

The young man bowed his head slightly to his instructor and made his way back to the inn.

Evelina had taught him much that evening. He was already an adequate fighter, a survivor. But she needed him to be more than that. You can be a survivor in a fight, but you must be a killer in a war.

They were not murders, the Assassins. The Assassins were not purifiers, cleansing the Earth of evil. They knew the Earth would never be purged of evil. They merely wanted to accept the lesser of two evils and, in doing so, protect the innocent. However, this duty did not come without blood. The Templars were trying to control the world and make it a place of peace. But what exactly was 'peace'? The most one can claim peace to be is life without conflict. And, to the Assassins, there would be no such thing as long as freewill existed.

So the Assassins were not murders. They preserved freewill, protected the people, and eliminated the more devastating of two evils.

This is all the peace one could ask for.

Evelina had been taught this through both her teachers and her experiences. She had been taught to hate all that corrupted and all that destroyed innocence. It almost came naturally to her. Perhaps it was because she destroyed her own innocence to fight alongside those who never had experienced such a lifestyle. Maybe it was hereditary. Maybe it was her father's influence. Maybe it was the fact she never saw her brother.

Maybe Evelina was just an Assassin.

That was really the only answer she could comprehend.

The girl stared out at the rising sun, almost above the tree line. It glowed with a warm and sweet vermillion. It was almost terrifying how wonderful the light felt upon her skin. She let it run through her, like a dozen fluttering butterflies. Her fingers tingled as she touched them to her cheek.

"_Magico_…" she whispered to herself closing her eyes.

When she opened them, she spotted a cloaked figure riding across the fields in the distance. It slowed when passing under the sun, then quickly galloped away.

Strange, she thought. That was all she had time to think before another familiar horse came riding up with its rider screaming her name.

"There is no need to yell, Elisabetta. _Per favore_. Get down and tell me why you are so frantic."

Her face was white with fear as she stammered through her words, gasping for air between phrases, "It-..it's him…Evelina…the-…the boy…Templar…"

"What Templar? Breathe, _amica_," she ordered, placing a hand on the exhausted Courtesan.

Her bloodshot eyes locked onto Evelina's. "The Templar- Lucio's friend…he's alive, Evelina."

The Assassin's eyes widened and her face grew hot. "H-..how?"

The Courtesan shook her head sadly. "I don't know. He was staying at the _Rosa in Fiore_ but I doubt that's where he is now… he terrified me, Evelina."

Her expression changed from shock to anger. "He did not harm you did he?" she questioned, looking at her friend for any sign of injury.

"No. But he asked where the new hideout was. He might be coming to get us, Signorina! What if he wants revenge? I am frightened for you!" Her hands began to shake and her lips quivered as she spoke, muttering more unnerving things under her breath.

Evelina grabbed her shoulders and shook her back to reality. "Look, I need you to go back to your room, wash up, and try to calm down. I will take care of everything. He will not harm anyone, I promise. But I must ask you not to tell my father or anyone else. We do not know of his intentions yet."

"Yes we do! He intends to kill you!"

"Did he say that?"

"No, but-…"

"But nothing, Elisabetta. Go to your room and wash up. You are quite filthy and smell almost as bad as your horse. I will take care of things. Send some Thieves over to the _Rosa in Fiore_, set some more guards around the inn… you'll see. Everything will be fine," she reassured her friend.

Elisabetta nodded. "_Va bene_. But be careful, Evelina. I mean it!"

"Always, my friend," she said, turning her towards her the Guild. With a push, she said, "Safety and peace."

"Yes…safety and peace…" Elisabetta mumbled before spinning around. "But what about my-…"

Evelina rode off towards the sun, in search of the cloaked figure. Such a strange incident was not easily forgotten and would not be left to the back of her mind. Something was different about that…whatever it was… and she believed it to be connected to the man she had 'killed'.

With her braid flying in the wind behind her, she galloped off into the blinding sun beyond the horizon.

* * *

Adriano dismounted the mare, patting its head lightly- a sign of gratitude. The horse neighed delightfully and paced over to the stream and gulped down as much water as it could. The Agile set his few belongings on a boulder nearby: a pouch of medicine, a bag of bread and dried fruits, and some extra bandages. He stepped upstream and kneeled down, pulling down his hood and splashing the cool water on his face. It was clear and fresh and made Adriano feel renewed and rejuvenated. He cupped some in his hands and sipped it carefully, taking in its healing powers. When he had had enough to drink, he sighed and gazed down at his reflection in the stream.

His hair hung dripping in his face, sticking to his sharp jaw line. His dark eyes stared back at him through the water. They knew much pain and confusion. His lips were curved in a stern frown that had taken over his face since he joined the Templars in their attempt to 'spread God's peace', and had not left even after his disappearance- or rather 'departure'.

Adriano took the ribbon from his hair and brushed it back again, tying it as neatly as he could. Not like it mattered. Strands of auburn still hung in his face, but it was enough to keep it out of view when fighting- if he needed to.

The Agile stood and walked over to his horse, relaxing underneath the shade of the woods. He smiled and stroked its head before moving over to the boulder with his supplies. Pulling off his cloak and unbuttoning his shirt, he noticed his bandage coming undone. He opened the pouch with his medicine and pulled out a vile and some bandages. Carefully unwrapping the old gauze, he applied some of liquid in the vile to his three wounds. He clenched his teeth at the stinging sensation but proceeded to wrap his torso with the fresh gauze. The wounds were healing nicely, but were sure to leave nasty scars.

Once he finished, he put the supplies back into the pouch and laid it back on the boulder. He pulled his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned, and sat himself on the leaves. Adriano let a quiet sigh escape his lips as he leaned back against the boulder, staring at the canopy of green above him- finally able to relax.

* * *

Evelina stood behind the trunk of a large tree, shadowed by the forest. She moved quickly through the woods, silent and prepared for anything.

Anything but this.

There, laying against a large rock, was the man she killed. It was clear that he was alive, as Evelina had just watched him bandage himself in utter disbelief. What could she do? Kill him again? Finish what she started? No, that was a bad idea. So what if he was alive? No one knew it… maybe it could just stay that way.

But what if Elisabetta's fear was real? What if he was coming to kill her? What if he was still tied to the Templars? It was not something worth risking. She had to dispose of him somehow…

The Assassin moved silently, positioning herself slightly behind the young Agile by the boulders. She secured Lucio's sword in her belt and pulled her own from it, fingering the tip of the blade. With caution, she stepped forward towards the Templar, sword held at arms length.

Suddenly, a branch snapped beneath her foot and the Agile awoke from his relaxed state, jumping up to find the Assassin- her sword caressing his neck.

"Evelina?"

The Assassin was taken aback. "How do you know my name?"

The Templar, still quite alarmed from being jumped, shook himself out of shock. "The Templars have spies, I suppose. You are the daughter of the Master Assassin. You are very well known, whether you enjoy the fame or not," the Agile informed.

Evelina stared him down, squinting as the sun beamed in her eyes. "How are you alive, Templar? I killed you…"

Adriano slowly motioned to his exposed chest, bandaged and bruised. "It seems your aim needs work, thankfully." Evelina could've sworn she saw him smile at this.

"I see," she said, moving her gaze from his wounds to his face. She pressed her blade firmly against his neck, enough so he felt it but could not bleed. "Why were you taking residence at the _Rosa in Fiore_?"

"There is no need to be so violent, Signorina-…"

"I asked you a question, Templar, and I expect an answer."

Adriano looked around uneasily. "I don't know… they just…saved me…"

"Saved you?" She spat the words as though they were poisoned. "Speak sense! _Hora_!"

"Maybe if you let your sword down from my neck, I could provide you with a better explanation?"

Evelina was fuming. Men did as she told them, not the other way around. Perhaps it would've been better to kill him. But there was no getting anything out of him until he was, at the very least, _slightly_ comfortable.

Fire in her eyes, she let down her sword, keeping it still tightly grasped in her hand. "Speak, parasite. But if you move an inch, I swear, your beloved God will have you."

* * *

Adriano gave a small bow in thanks. Her words were strong and her stance was threatening, and strangely enough, he admired her for this. Strangely enough, the fact this girl had almost killed him did not affect him. Strangely enough, she was still the beautiful girl he visited in the night, so many moons ago- or so it seemed.

His feelings could not get in the way of his life, however. So he held them back, and continued to stare at the Assassin in secret admiration behind a calm expression twisted with a fraction of amusement.

"I awoke in the brothel and was informed that the owner, Claudia, and one of her Courtesans had brought me there. I had been recuperating there by Claudia's request…or _order_, rather." He scratched his head trying to remember. "She told me she trusted me. But then a girl…Elisabetta, I believe, broke into my room. She stammered through her words-… I had no idea who she was until she was scared into speaking."

"Scared by you, no doubt," Evelina interrupted.

Adriano sighed. "You interrupted my story, Signorina, giving me no chance to explain."

The Assassin scowled, but stayed quiet.

Adriano started again. "She was from where you and your recruits are holding up- or so she implied. I merely asked her not to tell you of my existence. Then she rushed off, and I knew she was going to inform you of her findings. So I left." He motioned to the forest around them. "And now… here we are."

The Assassin nodded. "And you expect me to believe your tale?"

"Yes. I do."

Evelina turned to the side, just in time for Adriano to swipe the other sword from her belt.

"_Bastardo_!" She whipped her sword around to meet his…well, hers.

Adriano smirked. "Never keep a weapon in a loose belt, _bella_."

The Agile could see her grit her teeth in rage. "Stand down or I'll finish you for good this time."

He knew she could, but all the same, he could not lay the blade on the ground and surrender. It wasn't him anymore. He had almost died and that was painful enough.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Evelina. You've destroyed me once and I can't let that happen again. I will not harm you, but I wish to protect myself from anymore for your fiery wrath. After all, I am the injured one. Do you sincerely wish to kill me again?"

He saw a small glimmer of what he thought was guilt in her eyes. She stepped back, holding her sword in the air with her other hand. She placed the weapon on the ground beside her, and Adriano followed suit. She moved her weight to balance on both feet, balling her hands into fists and holding them at the ready.

"Then we'll settle this like men. _Iniziamo!_"

* * *

_Ragazzo_- Boy/Young man

_Magico_- Magic

_Va bene_- Okay

_Iniziamo!_- Let's go!/Bring it on!


	9. Due Statue di Pietra

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series. I do, however, own Evelina, Adriano, Lucio, and any other characters you don't recognize from the series.

**Author Notes**: So... I haven't been here in a while... please don't pelt me with huge rocks. I've been rather busy lately and this chapter was rather boring to write. But good news! I did complete a lot of research for the next chapter so I hope I can post it in a shorter time span than it took me to post this one. :)

Read on! **Reviews!**

* * *

**Due ****Statue ****di Pietra**

They circled each other like the predator and his prey. Evelina tried with all of her might to burn holes into his head with her glare, but with all of her attempts, she only received a blank stare. His feet moved with the same grace as Lucio's; his fists balled in front of his gaze in preparation. The Assassin could feel her face heating with aggravation and her nails dug into her palm as she tightened her fist. She was ready.

Evelina took the first strike and swung around to bash his face. He blocked, continuing to do so for her next few jabs. Finally, she tricked him with an uppercut and a swift elbow in the gut. The powerful blow made the Agile stumbled backwards a few steps, but he quickly recovered and thrust his fist towards her. He missed, and she took the opportunity to grab his arm and throw him to the ground. She jumped on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist with his arms trapped to his sides. Her fists made contact with his face, her strength breaking his nose among other things.

Before she could do more damage, he managed to free his arms, gripping her shoulders and flipping her backwards. Adriano landed on top of her, swiftly slipping a knife from his boot and to her throat but almost at once, her wrist extracted a hidden blade against the thin skin of his neck. But neither moved.

"You cheated," she growled.

"So did you."

There was a pause as one pair of eyes tried to burn through the others'… but her attempts were useless.

"I'm tired of fighting you, Evelina." Their faces were inches apart as a small drop of blood dripped onto the girl's brow. His face was an absolute mess.

"Of course you are. All men get tired when they feel they aren't winning," she spat, scowling at the man.

His expression softened and became nearly sorrowful. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not even sure why I'm here…" he thought for a moment. "But I'm not the same man you killed. I've… given up that life."

Evelina scoffed. "And that is why you are fighting me."

"I'm fighting you so you won't kill me again."

She remained silent, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I'm not one of them. I'm a free man between two hostile peoples." He paused, letting her take his words into her mind and, hopefully, her heart. "That is why I wish you not to tell Lucio I'm alive," he explained.

Evelina's glare turned to shock. "But you saved his life…"

"I know what I did and I'm glad I did it," he said firmly, hoping to God he wasn't lying to himself. "I know you will care for him."

She swallowed hard and her eyes lit up in fire again. "I'm not doing it for your sake! He will make a wonderful Assassin with all of the teaching you had provided him!"

Adriano sighed. "_Grazie a Dio."_

"What was that?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, secretly grateful that his companion had indeed not been tortured, but rather transformed and utilized. But that was exactly what the Assassins needed at that time- a savior. The imperial army was much too strong- even with their decreased numbers and those rampant scoundrels, turning every street to scrap. They were coming close to the Vatican as they spoke.

The Assassin growled in frustration. "You can feel free to let me up at any time."

Adriano played along. "Or you could kill me?"

Evelina spat in his eye.

He grumbled but then allowed himself to laugh. "You are a strong woman. I respect you for that."

"And you are a pest. Get off me before I slit your throat!" she yelled.

He moved his face closer to hers. "You wouldn't do that," he teased.

She was fuming. "Don't test me."

But before she could shout at him again, he placed a kiss on her cheek, leaving her paralyzed. Adriano jumped to his feet and made a dash towards his horse. He leaped on the back of the steed and rode out of the woods, stealing only a glance at the rising Evelina.

* * *

"_Figlio di puttana_!" she yelled after the horse and his rider. She stood and reached for her cheek, rubbing it gently as if the kiss would come off with her hand.

But all that was there was a strange chilling sensation. The same one she recognized from a year before. Before she became an Assassin. Before she knew of war.

A recognizable heat rose to them. Embarrassment. She had been defeated by the enemy… or who she thought was an enemy. Who was Adriano, really? He didn't seem as much of a threat as Elisabetta made him out to be, but he was of Templar blood. Perhaps Evelina had drained so much of that blood, that it no longer existed in full. She had to visit the _Rosa in Fiore_ and speak to her aunt. Claudia knew more about him than anyone else. Well, except Lucio, but he could not know Adriano was alive or he might turn on the Assassins entirely.

Thoughts scratched at the inside of her head like angry beasts, unable to reach her lips. She turned her head to the man's supplies on the boulder nearby. Various herbal concoctions, solutions were scattered about among some heaps of gauze. She also found a few dried fruits and bread in a pouch close to the medicine. In addition, she found Adriano's black cloak, which she kept in her grasp.

Leaving the other items there, she padded over to her own horse outside the woods and hopped on its back. With a jolt, Evelina rode back to the Thieves Guild.

When she arrived, her father awaited her; he stood like a stone statue at the front of the stables. She walked the horse up and set it in its stall, patting its head as it turned to eat.

"We have a meeting today with the others, Evelina."

She was startled by his voice, even through his calm and soothing tone. She turned around to face him, holding the cloak behind her back. "I've never been to one of the meetings before. Why am I going now? Who will take care of things here?" Of course she saw this as an opportunity to speak to her aunt, for she would attend the meeting, but she still questioned her father's motives.

He patted her shoulder. "I have everything under control here. It is not _here_, we are worried about, _mia figlia_. It is _Il Vaticano_. The Pope is in grave danger and though the Duke is dead-..."

"The Duke is dead?"

Signore Auditore chuckled at his daughter's ignorance. "Do you see now why you must attend the meeting?"

Evelina sighed. Of all of the times. "_Si_ Padre. I do. When and where should I be?"

He smiled down at her. "Tonight. I will give you ten minutes notice and you will ride with me. _Capito_?"

Evelina nodded and stepped lightly past her father and to the inn, thankful that he did not think to ask about the strange black cloth behind her back.

"Where have you been, Evelina? I was beginning to worry the wolves had gotten you!" Lucio joked from a table by the wall.

Evelina smiled slightly and quickly slipped the cloak over the back of another chair, feeling guilt churn in her stomach. His friend, long thought dead, was alive… and yet she said nothing.

They had grown closer, the two of them. Through the training and vigorous exercises, a mutual appreciation had blossomed from the ashes of remembrance and hatred. The eyes of the other no longer sought hate but rather a new taste of adventure- a similar taste for the fight. Lucio seemed to understand the errors of his old ways and came to a realization- for what the Assassins fight, did not seem so wrong.

She sat down across from him, playing with the straps on her gauntlet. "Why the long face, _bella_?" Lucio teased.

The Assassin let a sigh escape her lips. "It's not worth saying, my friend."

His face scrunched in confusion, forcing a small hiccup of a laugh from Evelina before she informed him of the meeting she was asked to attend later.

"Why now? Do they not have enough brains in that little group of theirs? They surely won't need yours, considering the size."

Evelina punched his shoulder playfully and they laughed.

"I really must go, Lucio. I have things to do before the meeting. I'll be back soon. _Prometto_." She really didn't. But she needed a reason to leave the conversation before he could question what she had been doing since he left. This was not something she wished to discuss over a couple of drinks.

The Agile gave a nod and a quick smirk before she raced up the stairs.

She met her father outside the inn and they began their ride for the meeting place. Her father refused to reveal its location aloud for fear there were eavesdroppers and, in any case, she had been informed that they were taking a long route to confuse any who might follow. They rode with haste, but not enough to attract unwanted attention.

Finally, they arrived in a village near one of recently repaired aqueducts. The village, however, was in desperate need of just that. Windows were shattered, waste was splattered along the streets, and torn clothing was strewn along the alleys. Blood crawled out of an open door, and a moaning woman struggled to call for help- but nothing could be done. A child ran for her, shouting for her, but she did not have the strength to hold him. She collapsed. The child screamed.

"Come, Evelina. There is nothing we can do," Signore Auditore beckoned his daughter, for she had not realized she had stopped in her tracks.

The child whimpered over the mother's corpse, choking out prayers for God to bring her back.

"Evelina."

"I know."

She walked with her horse, the child's cries still echoing in her ears.

After what seemed like forever, Signore Auditore uttered the long awaited words,

"We're here."

* * *

_Grazie a _Dio- Thank God

_Figlio di puttana_!- Son of a bitch!

_Capito_?- Understand?

_Bella_- Beautiful

_Prometto_- I promise


	10. Un Piano

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series. I do, however, own Evelina, Adriano, Lucio, and any other characters you don't recognize from the series. Except for historical figures (Renzo di Ceri).

**Author Notes**: OH MY GOODNESS. Haven't been in the mood to write at ALL lately. I'm sorry that my drive has diminished along with my time. This chapter took some research and it's still not entirely correct. It is all from Evelina's point of view. The big twist is coming! I promise! It'll just take... more... time.. :/

* * *

**Un Piano**

Her brother was waiting at the door.

"Ah! _Sorella_!" He embraced me and patted my back gently.

"It is very good to see you again, Federico," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Of course! But I did not think you would be joining us so early!" His gaze turned to our father. "Are you sure you want to involve her in this? Things can get messy, as you well know."

Signore Auditore nodded. "She is ready, _figlio_. Your sister lives with Thieves, after all."

They shared a laugh and then motioned inside the decaying warehouse.

"Come, _sorella_! The others wait!"

"They approach Il Vaticano as we speak!"

"Look where we are! This will be all of Roma if we do not hurry!"

Aunt Claudia placed a firm hand on the table, her face scrunched in an inquisitive nature. "But the Principe of Orange only scrounged up some of his army. It can't be as difficult as it was before."

A Thief Evelina felt she had seen before, clad in a green vest and bandana, spoke from the other side of the table. "But the imperial army is still strong. Just because a few soldiers go rogue, doesn't mean their forces have diminished to a point of being defeated!" Her hand whipped around in the air as to call the Madonna a fool.

The man covered in shining armor, a long sword hanging at his side, bowed his head in frustration. "She is right, Madonna. Just because the Duke of Bourbon is dead, does not mean they have lost. They are powerful. And they are coming to capture the Pope. For what, I do not know."

"We have to get the Pope out of there before it's too late!"

"No! We must focus more on weakening their army!"

"ENOUGH!"

Signore Auditore shouted, his voice echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse. All glares, stares, or wondering eyes now pointed at him expectantly.

"I have invited you. Only you five because you are most valuable to the cause. You are all useful in your ways of acquiring knowledge," his gaze turned to his sister, "procuring necessary items," he glanced at the woman in green, "and conquering the enemy," he finished with a quick nod to the man in armor. "I need you to band together with me and come up with a reasonable solution. This banter is not necessary."

The others silently nodded and directed their attention to some parchment Evelina's brother had laid on the table, all except the Thief in green.

"Ezio, who is this girl you have brought with you?"

He looked down at her. "Oh yes. This is my daughter, Evelina. Sister to Federico."

The woman in green paced over to her and took her hand in a firm shake. "_Piacere di conoscerti_, Signorina Evelina. I am Rosa."

_ "Piacere di conoscerla_, Signora." She let hands rest at her sides. "May I ask, Signora-…"

"_Per favore_, Evelina. There is a reason I told you my name. Call me Rosa," she interrupted, smirking as she spoke. Perhaps good manners were not something she was accustomed to?

"Well, um… _Rosa_, if you don't mind my asking, what part do you take in all of this?" She motioned to the table and the others studying the parchment. "This 'operation', one could say."

Rosa smiled. "You see, after La Volpe mysteriously disappeared, they needed someone to take care of things at the Guild and while there were some that _could_ have kept things together, Ezio trusted me. The Thieves in Venezia are being taken care of, so I came to Rome. The Thieves have grown accustomed to my presence, as have the recruits." She paused and placed her hands on her hips. "Come to think of it, I believe I have seen you waltzing about the inn." The Thief shrugged. "I suppose I just never thought of you as any more than a recruit. I have been away for quite some time, anyway. Missions and such," she said waving her hand about as if it were trivial.

"That's understandable," Evelina uttered.

"_Si_." Rosa glanced back at the table. "I take it you don't know our newest addition?" she questioned.

Evelina gazed at the man in the glimmering armor. His face was engulfed by a wavy caramel beard and a mustache and curved down into the shape as his frown. His brows furrowed, and his eyes squinted, leaving him with a grim appearance and a stern façade. His armor was the only interesting thing about him. Well, that and the tight grip on his long sword. This man did not seem to be a friendly type. But it was difficult to be friendly with anyone in this time of struggle and rivalry.

"I thought not," Rosa guessed, most likely noticing the strange look on her face. "His name is Renzo di Ceri. He fought for the Orsini family against the Papal States and Cesare Borgia. He also fought for _Repubblica di Venezia_ in the wars following Cesare's 'rein.' He is a good fighter and a great leader, so I've been told." She lowered her voice, "But I do not trust him." Her eyes moved shiftily from Francesco to the wall next to her.

Evelina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Rosa patted her shoulder. "I never trust condottieri, _piccolina_." The Thief stepped back over to the table and joined in on the conversation. Evelina followed.

"So we need to get the Pope to safety. There is always the _Passetto di Borgo_ but he'll still be in range. Can we take that risk?" Federico asked the council.

Everyone looked around, as if to find the answer hiding in the air.

Evelina spoke up. "What is the _Passetto di Borgo_?"

Federico turned to her and smiled. "It is an underground passage connecting the _Basilica di San Pietro_ and the _Castello Sant'Angelo_."

Renzo placed a hand on the table. "I still believe it is foolish to take better care of the Pope than his people."

Rosa glanced at him. "As do I. But what choice do we have? Charles may be a merciful leader, but how merciful can a conquering emperor be?" The others shrugged uneasily. "Certainly, the Medici have been wrong before but I'd rather have some idea of what we're dealing with than no idea at all."

A sigh escaped from the condottiere. "If only that _idiota_ hadn't sided with Francis. The French have never been any good to us."

The native born Venetian smirked.

"So it's settled. Renzo, gather your men and meet us at _Basilica di San Pietro_. The recruits and I will lead the Pope through the passage. Rosa, your Thieves can serve as a decent distraction. Are we clear on what we are doing?" Federico looked at the others, who responded with quick gestures and words but all knew what they had to do. Protect the people, protect each other, protect themselves.

Federico turned his gaze to his father who smirked at his son. "I think it's settled then. Now, we must map out a course of action." He grabbed the map and started marking on it with his quill.  
Claudia began to walk away from the table, seeing as she was not needed for this specific operation. Evelina followed her to the back of the abandoned warehouse.

"Ah. Evelina. What can I do for you?" There was something in her voice. Almost like she knew exactly what was to be said.

"_Buonasera_, Zia Claudia. I just wanted to ask you about someone who you might know."

The Madonna smiled. "Go on, _piccina_."

Heat rose to the Assassin's cheeks. "His name is Adriano. He was a friend of Lucio's." She did not want to mention their encounter just yet, in case he was lying. No need for such panic when all of this trouble with the Pope was going on.

The Madonna played with a curly piece of her hair as she thought. "Hmm… I recall the name. Why are you asking, Evelina? Have you seen him around?"

She knew. She had to. But that didn't stop Evelina's stomach from churning. "Yes, Zia Claudia. I have. He claims to have spent time in your care. I want to know what you know of him."

Claudia paced about the empty crates and barrels scattered about the room. The walls creaked as the wind blew against them. The room was dimly lit by cracks in the walls, letting the rising moon shine through.

Claudia kicked a pebble across the floor before looking back up at Evelina. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a slight arch in her mouth signifying a seriousness about her sincerity.

"I know that you nearly killed him for who he was. I also know that he is that no more. He is a good man that made a wrong turn. But he is straightening himself out. And by finding you, I know he is heading in the right direction." Her hand left Evelina's shoulder and found a place on her own hip. She straightened up. "Anything else you wish to know?"

Evelina smiled and embraced her aunt. "_Grazie_, Zia Claudia."

"Anything for you, _piccina_. Just… _per favore_… remember the first tenant of our Creed." She pulled her niece away, still holding onto her. "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent."

"I will. From now until forever."

There was a ruckas in the other room followed by calls from Signore Auditore.

"We must be leaving. It was good to see you, Zia Claudia. _Arrivederla_!"

* * *

"_Arrivederci_!"

_Sorella_ - Sister

_Figlio _- Son

_Piacere di conoscerti__/ Piacere di conoscerla _- Pleasure to meet you

_Piccolina _- Little girl

_Buonasera_ - Good evening

_Arrivederla!/ __Arrivederci_!- Goodbye!


	11. I Venti Della Notte

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Assassin's Creed or anything associated with the series. I do, however, own Evelina, Adriano, Lucio, and any other characters you don't recognize from the series.

**Author Notes**: I know I said my writing would be off and on but this is ridiculous. I'm sorry it took so long. I've had some summer projects, I'm moving, and other more personal things are going on. Sounds like a load of BS, I know. But I swear, I haven't taken this long for nothing.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. The twist is coming! I promise!

* * *

**I Venti Della Notte**

They rode through the heavy mist of the night, dampening their clothes and hair. The loose strands that found their way out of Evelina's braid stuck to her cheeks, as if they were covered in honey. But honey was sweet. This was just irritating.

More cries flooded the ears of the Assassins as they rode through the village. Signore Auditore made sure to quicken the horse's pace when the screams became too loud and near. Children's voices twisted themselves into Evelina's ears until they were tangled, engraved into her memory. She knew she would never forget those calls for help, those desperate voices.

Through the pastures they rode. The silence was almost comforting. Almost. The eerie ringing of the voices in her ears still echoed throughout the fields, but when she glanced at the other riders, she knew they were oblivious. They were immersed in deep thought. About their destination, their journey, the plans of the attack, or some other more important matter than the cries of the walking dead. More important. But is that not who they were fighting for? The ones they left behind? Nothing made sense anymore. Templars who aren't Templars, Assassins who fight for people they themselves ride past… it was all pure chaos. And no one seemed to notice.

They just kept riding, swiftly parting the cool breeze but never breaking the echoes of the children. Evelina sighed, slowing her horse to keep pace with the other Assassins. As she rode, she gazed at the clear night sky, wondering if there was a God and if he ever cared, if he ever knew or ever thought of the troubles of humanity. If somewhere in the stars someone was watching them, shedding tears for all the injustice or perhaps wearing a frown of disapproval. Or if no one was watching them at all.  
And they were all alone.

* * *

He was all alone. His feet dangled over the side of the dock as his boots swung and splashed little spurts of water into the air. Insects flew around the dock light, desperate for more. Little did they know the consequences of getting too close. But, like Adriano, they would never learn. They wanted the light. Bad enough to burn themselves alive to get it.

Despite the minor entertainment the insects provided, Adriano found the starlit sky much more fascinating. He knew nothing of the constellations or the planets, it was never important before. The night was merely cover for an attack, not a picturesque scene of an azure canvas speckled with mysteriously sparkling lights. Nothing was beauty, everything was war.

Adriano stood from the dock, dusting off his cotton trousers. He was free now, but he had to do something. He could not just let the Assassins slip into the line of fire. There was a chance that he could help. But he had to talk to Evelina.

What a sour treat that would be. Knocked down again by the ever so untuned strings of the heart. However, Adriano knew that she was the only Assassin who would listen to him- other than Claudia, of course. But even Claudia could not convince the entirety of the Assassins to trust him, or even listen to him. It had to be Evelina. She was second in command.  
And the second person to know of his survival.

Adriano stepped away from the docks near the Tiber river and turned to start his journey back to the Thieves Guild.

* * *

"Evelina." She jolted herself out of the daze. "We're here." Her father's voice was quiet and smooth, as if not to wake the sun. Evelina gave a slight nod and hurried her horse into the stables. She was tired of this nonsense. So much to think about.  
The horse was tied; she kissed her goodbye, and stepped up to the Thieves Guild. The steps creaked as she climbed her way to the door. Her legs felt as though they'd give out at any moment. It appeared that her journey had been more exhausting than anticipated. Or maybe it was just in her head, like everything else.

Collapsing into a chair at the back of the inn's tavern, she noticed a familiar face sitting not too far away, playing a game of Hazard and apparently losing.

"_Cazzo!_ You do not play fair!" Lucio shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

The Thieves laughed. "Tell that to the dice, _mi amico_!" one Thief coughed out, patting him on the back, cackling with laughter. Lucio chuckled and threw his florins at the Thief on the other side of the table.

Lucio glanced up at Evelina. "Hey! Evelina! _Mia bella_!" His arms were held out in greeting. "Help me win my life back!"

The young Assassin couldn't help but grin. He had really become a part of the Brotherhood. With her training, he was now just as deadly as the recruits, only faster and more acrobatic. Her father was reluctant to invite him in, at first, but after seeing the skill he brought and after Evelina begging her heart out, he let Lucio join the Brotherhood as a low ranking recruit. He slowly became the best and moved up in the ranks, with Evelina's guidance, of course.

Through the long days of training, she had grown quite fond of his childish jests and amusing ignorance. He too, it seemed, had grown accustomed to her sarcastic remarks and strong presence. A friendship had blossomed from the ashes of the deceased… or what was thought to be deceased. Lucio still did not know. And Evelina intended to keep it that way.

Evelina stood up from the table. "That life already belongs to me and you know it."

The Thieves cracked up, giving him hearty slaps on the back.

Lucio looked up at the looming figure over him. "_Per favore_? I'll buy you a drink!"

"With what?" the Thief holding his money jested.

"Her money?" another said, holding his empty mug upside down sadly. Evelina tossed the Thief a couple florins.  
"Evelina!" Lucio shouted through the others' bellowing laughter. "What's wrong with you?"

The Assassin smirked. "Win the florins from him." She turned to the Thief with her money. "You'd better not buy another mug with that."

He grumbled but obeyed and set the money on the table. "The main is 7." The man rolled the dice over to Lucio who looked at them with contempt.

Evelina leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Hold them in your right hand. Tight fist." He did as she commanded. "Now shake ever so slightly…now let them slip off your two first fingers." Lucio followed through and the dice slid off his index and middle. They fell onto the table and bounced along the surface. One landed with a five. Evelina saw Lucio clench his fists and bite his lip. She just waited. It rolled along the wood until it ended its journey.

Six.

"_Si! _Evelina!" Lucio hugged her tightly, then quickly gathered the florins in his shirt. "You are a beautiful person! Don't let anyone tell you different!"

He began to ascend the stairs when Evelina paced to the bottom. She coughed loudly, causing the new recruit to spin around. His face was full of delight.

"You owe me a drink, Lucio."

His face dropped.

"I only jest, _amico_."

A deep sigh escaped the young man. "I can never tell when you're serious."

Evelina began to climb the steps. "Whenever you haven't the mind to realize it." She cast a glance his way as she passed him on the stairs. "Get some sleep. We will need your help tomorrow."

"With what?"

"Saving the world, of course." The Assassin continued up the stairs. "We leave tomorrow for Il Vaticano."

Frazzled, he called, "You're joking again! …Aren't you?"

Evelina let one last smile cross her lips before slipping into her sleeping quarters.

Lucio, to her misfortune, was right behind her. "Why are we going there?" He was like an eager child.

"Rescuing the Pope, helping people, hunting Templars… you've been with us long enough to know the drill. You'll be helping to fight off the soldiers. My father and the others will be in the _passetto _underground. You know the one."

He nodded. "I do." Looking around the room, he realized where he was. Evelina raised an eyebrow. "Oh… I'm sorry to disturb you… _merda_." Lucio made his way out the door, shutting it behind him. Evelina listened for his footsteps slowly creeping down the hall. A slight bump of his door shutting could be heard faintly in Evelina's ears.  
She walked to her window. It was open. It had been open every night since the day she saved Lucio, and apparently Adriano. She had debated closing it, especially after finding out the truth about Adriano, but decided to leave things as they were. Evelina was not one to leave someone's dying wishes unfulfilled. Even if he was alive, his last request, were he to die, was this and nothing more. So she granted the wish.

Kneeling down, she rested her arms on the window sill and her head in her arms. The cool breeze calmed her head and seemed to caress her warm cheeks with some sort of healing power that the wind carried. She lifted her head and gazed at the stars, glimmering in the night sky. Bliss surrounded her like a thoughtless cloud, shielding her from the outside world, where everything was bloodlust. For once, she was at peace.

* * *

He stood beneath her window, unsure of what to say. He could hear her presence from above but could not bring himself to disturb her. But he had to. He simply had to.  
"Evelina!" Adriano whispered sharply from below. He heard her shifting from above. He prayed she was not shifting to fetch her throwing knives… again. He whispered again. "Evelina! I must speak with you! _Per favore_!"

She appeared, head hanging out the window, gazing down at him almost in a daze. "I don't know what you want, but you shouldn't be here if you want to live."

Her warning was nearly comforting. "I wouldn't be here if I felt I did not have a reason," he admitted.

Evelina sighed. "Then be out with it before the others wake!"

Adriano stepped closer to the window. "I wish to help you and the other Assassins. I feel lost within a war without a side. I now know which is wrong and which is right. I beg of you, you saved Lucio's life, you left your window open as I asked… I ask but one more favor. And this favor is much more a favor to you than I. I do not wish to see Il Vaticano in ruin. Tomorrow, I wish to assist you in fighting the army."

Adriano's heart was pounding; he could've sworn it had already burst from his chest. He watched in a mutual silence and Evelina focused on the stars. He too looked up, waiting for a sign, a motion of guidance. But the canvas was still.

"I cannot let you fight by my side." His heart sank into his stomach. "We cannot afford betrayal."

Adriano gazed into her eyes and saw doubt within her, not contempt. "That is not why you do not wish me to be there." Her head jolted upright. "Please, Evelina, tell me the truth."

She bit her lip and glanced off in different directions, finally landing her eyes on the man standing below her window, risking his life to save the people of the Vatican and the Assassins. Maybe she had realized…?  
Her face was suddenly draped in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Adriano. But you must not be found alive. I do not wish you dead. Not now, not anymore, not yet." Adriano stood transfixed by her words. She was not concerned with trust; that seemed not to be the issue. Evelina wished to _protect_ him.

Adriano nodded. "I understand. I wish you luck tomorrow, then."

He thought he saw a faint smile on her lips. "It is never a matter of luck, Adriano."

"Of course," he laughed. "Buona Notte, Evelina. Sleep well."

"Buona Notte, Adriano." Her voice wisped through the air as she left the window sill to return to her room. The candle was blown out and Adriano was left in the dark.

* * *

_Cazzo _- Fuck

(The rest should be common knowledge by now)


End file.
